


March To The Beat Of My Heart

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Ivan has some sweet abs, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, this is now an alarkling story, zoya and darkles are fucking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Alina loses her virginity to Ivan. Alina wonders at how she missed Ivan's soft inside despite his crunchy shell.





	1. Beat, Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fantasy content.

It was late, too late for the heartrender to be out of bed. The oprichniki kept different hours than the rest of the Little Palace because they were essentially on call 24/7 and at The Darkling’s beck and call. 

 

Ivan crept the halls, a bottle of  _ kvas _ clutched in his hand. He had to be drunk to do this. The Darkling had so clearly marked Alina as his; he knew doing what Alina had asked him to do would probably earn him the cut, if not worse. 

 

How could Alina ask this of him? They were practically strangers… well, maybe not  _ that _ far from acquaintances. She had walked with him in the garden. She knew what The Darkling wanted from her, and she wanted to give it. Ivan was swiftly reminded that this girl was barely more than an orphan, an orphan graced with the Saints’ gift to shed light where there was darkness. 

 

He sighed. He wasn’t sure he could do this. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Alina paced around her room. She fidgeted and straightened things on her nightstand. Was Ivan coming? Saints, she was a rush of emotions, she’d seen the way The Darkling looked at her. But he’d also given Zoya similar looks, his eyes tracking her movements through the Little Palace. It made her fume with jealousy. She knew The Darkling was old, over a hundred, and he’d probably slept with many Grisha before. 

 

But Alina wasn’t trusting him with just her body. It was her soul, her power that was at stake now and she needed to be on top of her game. That’s why Ivan was coming tonight. It was his only night off for two weeks. She needed to lose her virginity and make it quick and painless. Ivan had agreed to whatever punishment was doled out to him. 

 

Ivan had taken a strange liking to her, even though she was as out of place as a sore thumb. She still looked vaguely sickly and even though she’d filled out (after being painfully skinny) she didn’t feel like  _ Grisha _ . That all inspiring, feared and revered woman she should be. 

 

Ivan and Alina had taken a liking to each other. Alina couldn’t tell if The Darkling had taken note or not. Ivan had a brother in the First Army, the last of his family. They’d mostly spoken about their families, or rather her lack of a family. She never spoke of Mal. She had a sneaking suspicion there was a reason Mal wasn’t writing back… perhaps he wasn’t receiving her letters in the first place? She didn’t want to think about it. 

 

He was a brute, a Heartrender, a soldier, but he had made her feel a little less out of place at the Little Palace than the other Grisha. 

 

There were three sharp knocks on the door. She looked at herself in the mirror quickly and straightened her blue kefta. 

 

She opened the door and saw Ivan standing there with a smirk on his face. “I was wondering if you’d go through with this.” 

 

“Do you have protection with you?” 

 

“I have a contraceptive potion from the healers.” 

 

“Ok. Thanks.” She opened the door wider and let him in. 

 

He passed her the potion and she drank it down. It tasted like overripe strawberries. As soon as she was done with the potion he was on her in a second. She ripped off the buttons to his shirt and smirked, he was everything The Darkling wasn’t. Where The Darkling was lithe and all lean muscle, Ivan was all brutish muscles and hard washboard stomach. She loved it. As his tongue entered her mouth she thought of how on Earth he thought she was worth this, worth death or worse. 

 

She was the Sun Summoner. She could probably ask for any dick in Ravka and receive what she wanted. As he took his time tongue fucking her mouth she thought about the strange sensation she had never felt before. She was a virgin in the purest sense of the word. Mal and she had never kissed, she’d never masturbated so she really was giving a lot of firsts to Ivan and she hoped he would make it worth her while. A little moan worked its way out of her throat and she felt the hard lines of Ivan’s chest. God, he was a fucking Adonis. Tall, dark and handsome. His hair was soft brown waves that her fingers itched to run through and make messy. 

 

She broke the kiss with him and stepped back a half step. His eyes were huge, pupils blown wide and there was barely any iris showing. He wanted this so much. She could tell and that made her want  _ him _ more. She was panting, her heart nearly beating out of her chest, like a bird trapped between her ribs. “Do that again.” She asked him. 

 

“Take your kefta and shirt off,” Ivan said, biting his lip and looking salaciously up and down her body. 

 

She blushed, why did defying The Darkling and sleeping with Ivan have to turn her on so much? She could feel that she was already soaked through her panties. “I don’t- I mean, there’s not much to look at…” Alina said self-consciously. She was covered in bruises from Zoya’s attack. 

 

“From here, there’s plenty to look at, so please, Alina, let me help you.” 

 

She hadn’t been expecting such kindness from such a brute like Ivan. He unclasped her Etherealki Blue kefta and put it on a nearby chair. He took much greater care with her buttons than she had with his. His fingers brushed the sensitive skin between her breasts and down her stomach. He cast off her shirt and pinched the back of her bra skillfully and the undergarment just fell away. 

 

She tried to cover up but it was no good. Ivan’s hands ran over her chest and teased her nipples, she let out a shuddering moan. He did something with one of his hands that looked complicated and suddenly desire was pulsing through her, blood flushing her cheeks and wetness throbbing between her legs.

 

“ _ What in Saints’ name  _ did you just do!’ Alina said, flustered. 

 

“A little Heartrender trick,” Ivan said, smirking gloriously as he pressed one of her nipples into his mouth. 

 

Alina’s head tilted back and she gasped when he swirled his tongue around her nipple. She finally got the chance to mess up his beautiful hair and run her fingers through it. It was thick and soft. Oh dear, she didn’t think she could stand not being touched,  _ there _ , much longer. 

 

Alina pulled away and took Ivan’s hand, walking him to the bed. He unzipped her skirts and let them pool on the floor. She, in turn, unbuckled Ivan’s belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He kicked them off, left only in boxers. 

 

“That’s quite the tent.” She said smirking. 

 

“Mhmm, I just hope it’s not too much for your little pussy,” Ivan smirked back at her. 

 

“There’s only one way to find out,” she said, bantering with him. She pulled off her panties which were Heartrender red (just for him). He watched the material fall to the floor, the effect of seeing his color on her evident in the slight hitch of his breath, the darkening of his already blown wide eyes. 

 

He got on top of her and slipped a finger inside her warm wetness. Alina gasped with pleasure. He pumped his finger in and out of her and used his thumb to circle her clit. She was gripping Ivan’s biceps in a vice-like hold. It felt so good! 

 

“Stop, stop.” Alina panted. “I’m close. I want to cum with you inside me.” 

 

Ivan grinned. “Alright.” 

 

She fished him out of his boxers and stared in amazement. She’d never seen an erect cock before but she had a feeling like everything else about Ivan he was special and… enormous. 

 

“How’s that going to fit inside me?” Alina squeaked. 

 

“Slowly and carefully,” Ivan said. “I’ll go as slow as you need me to.” 

 

Alina nodded. “I’m ready.” She settled back into the pillows and let Ivan do the work… she  _ was _ the Sun Summoner after all, right?

 

Ivan lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed the head in, breaking her hymen. 

 

“Owww!” Alina closed her eyes and held on for dear life. “Don’t move, don’t move!” 

 

Ivan did that complicated thing with his hand, holding himself up on one arm, Saints’ he was strong! 

 

Desire and heat flooded through her. “Ohhh!” Alina moaned. 

 

“Do you want me to move now?” Ivan said patiently. 

 

“Yess!” There was still a slight burn between her legs but whatever Ivan had done made her soak the sheets with wetness so there was plenty of lubrication. 

 

Slowly, Ivan bucked his hips into her. Her fingers dug into his hips, which she found were just as bound up in muscle as the rest of him. Ivan was still moving very slowly, and she pressed her hands on his ass to push him deeper. They both gasped. 

 

“Alina…” Ivan whispered in her ear. “Fuck, you do things to me.” 

 

“Harder!” Alina cried out. 

 

Finally, Ivan started fucking her in earnest and the coil of pleasure that had been lying dormant in her belly for so long started to wind up. His strokes were hard and deep and she was sure she was bleeding but she hardly cared. “Saints!” Alina called out. 

 

Ivan took her hands from his hips and gently crossed her wrists above her head. “Look at me when you cum.” 

 

Alina nodded and he slipped a hand between them a masterfully played her clit like she was a violin and he was playing out his favorite song. He pried sounds from her, moans, screams, and gasps of pleasure. The coil of pleasure in her belly was finally starting to wind tighter and she could feel with every thrust, with every stroke of his fingers on her clit she was getting closer. 

 

“Alina, I can’t last much longer!” Ivan moaned. 

 

“Oh yes, fill me with your cum,” Alina said filthily. Did she really just say that? 

 

He slapped her clit gently in time with three well-placed strokes and Alina’s world fell apart. She could only see black. She was pretty sure her eyes had rolled back in her head. Saints! The world tilted on its axis and seemed to hang there, suspended for at least thirty seconds and then she was coming down.

 

Everything was a bit fuzzy. There was sticky wetness between her legs that made her giggle and Ivan was collapsed next to her on her feather bed breathing loudly. 

 

“You okay?” He asked her. 

 

“Yeah. Wow. That was... amazing.” Alina panted. 

 

“I may have used a few tricks on you at the end,” Ivan said looking over at her, he was wearing a very charming smirk on his face. 

 

“Will you hold me?” Alina asked tentatively. She knew he’d signed up to take her virginity but… more than that? Staying the night? Holding her? No. He hadn’t signed up for that. 

 

Ivan stilled, his smirk flickering slightly, and Alina felt something akin to regret that she had dared to say anything at all. 

 

“Well come here…” Ivan said slowly. He looped an arm around her and nuzzled into her neck. “You smell of rosewater.” He sighed. 

 

“Genya’s idea.” 

 

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” Ivan whispered. 

 

But it was too late, she was dozing off. 


	2. War Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina gets the Darkling's attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a reviewer comment that they would like a short follow up so I wrote this off the top of my head.

The next day she woke up to a cold bed. She was a little sore. She rang for a hot bath and took her time cleaning up. 

 

Eventually, Genya showed up. “How was your night with Ivan?” 

 

“Very good,” Alina smiled. 

 

“He was with Zoya last night,” Genya said tenderly. 

 

“Mhmm.” Alina intoned angrily. 

 

“This won’t end well for Ivan, you have to know that!” Genya pleaded as she started doing Alina’s hair. 

 

“Ivan agreed to the risk,” Alina said. 

 

Genya sighed, Alina could feel the frustration radiating from her friend. 

 

“You didn’t…. tell the Darkling did you?” Alina said. 

 

“Alina…” Genya stopped working on her hair. “The Darkling is a very powerful man. He would know if I didn’t tell him anyway.” 

 

Alina stood up, knocking the chair she was sitting on over. “How could you!?”

 

“The Darkling has plans for us all Alina,” Genya said stiffly. 

 

“So you’re willing to send Ivan to his death??” Alina all but screamed. 

 

There were footsteps at the door. Someone was listening. Genya’s hands were shaking. The door opened and the Darkling stepped through. “Genya, leave us.” 

 

Genya disappeared into the hall and closed the door behind her. 

 

“Ivan did as I told him to if anything the fault is mine,” Alina said hurriedly. 

 

“Nonetheless... what you did was foolish. You listened to rumors when you could have just come to and  _ asked _ if I was sleeping with Zoya.” 

 

“I didn’t think we had that kind of relationship.” Alina bit out. 

 

“Zoya was sent away this morning to the southern border.” The Darkling said crisply. 

 

“You sent her away?” 

 

“Of course, you are the Sun Summoner.” 

 

“So Ivan isn’t in trouble?” Alina said precariously. 

 

“No. He’s very much in trouble. Ivan is my second in command. You still haven’t asked me if I slept with Zoya.” 

 

“...Did… you sleep with her?” Alina thought she was being led on. 

 

“Zoya is a very powerful grisha and she is beautiful but she pales in comparison to you. I admit she may have… fulfilled a purpose… but I never touched her, she came to me.” 

 

Alina rolled her eyes. “So she just sucked your dick?” 

 

The Darkling caught Alina’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger and held it tight. “No one holds the power to make me want to please like you do Alina. She never received an ounce of pleasure from me, as much as she wanted it. All grisha are drawn to me. Occasionally I let them…  _ provide services _ but it never goes further than that.” 

 

Alina could feel hot tears stinging her eyes. Ivan was going to die and the Darkling didn’t even like Zoya! “What is to be Ivan’s punishment?” 

 

“Summer is coming and the Fjerdan’s will soon have access to the roads again…” 

 

“How could you send him away?” Alina snapped. 

 

“He will only be gone for the campaign season… or until you have submitted to me.” The Darkling sounded angry. “He took something very precious from me.” 

 

“Right, my virginity,” Alina growled. 

 

“No. He took your trust in me away. He will not return until I see that you trust me once more.” 

 

“Trust…” Alina’s eyes burned with anger and she ripped her head out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. 

 

The Darkling growled. “Alina!” 

 

“No!” She started backing away from him. She may have still been pale and sickly but she could see the handprint on the Darkling’s face. “Get away from me!” 

 

He advanced on her and caught her wrists, pinning them at her sides. She backed away, he was giving her an incredibly intense stare. He sighed deeply and let her go. 

 

“Your quarters will be moved. You will sleep in my bed. The oprichniki will keep tabs on you. Please understand that I am being  _ very _ lenient with both you and Ivan.” 

 

Alina let a few stray tears fall from her eyes. Isn’t this what she wanted? 

 

“O-ok.” She sniffled. 

 

The Darkling looked  _ nearly _ ashamed of himself for making her cry. 

 

“You wanted my attention? Well, you have it.” He kissed her cheek and stepped out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want it continued


End file.
